1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to perches and rests for captive birds. More particularly, the present invention relates to perches and play areas for relatively large exotic birds that must be provided substantial and adequate room for exercise and normal movements. Known prior art pertaining to this invention are classified in U.S. Pat. No. Class 119, Subclasses 468 and 531.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various exotic birds such as Macaws, African grays, Conour parrots, cockatoos, and Amazon birds are gaining in popularity as indoor pets. Numerous types of devices and play areas have become available for these birds. Suitable play apparatus must be stable and must be properly designed to allow climbing, swinging, and jumping in a safe and comfortable environment. An ample structure should provide horizontal and vertical perching as well as surfaces to accommodate walking and hanging upside down. In other words, perches must enable unobstructed movements for periodic exercise, to maintain the health and demeanor of pet bids. As the life span of captive birds often exceeds sixty years, many birds in captivity will eventually need rehabilitation. Perches must therefore be adequate for this facet of a bird's life.
Not all perches are readily accepted or trusted by pet birds. Such birds may be high strung and nervous, and many are naturally suspicious. Tropical birds may take weeks before acclimating to unfamiliar surroundings they experience when caged. New pets will examine their cage and associated perch structures, seemingly in great detail. Many birds are initially overcautious .and they may hesitate to try new apparatus or play areas. Perches or play areas appearing natural are therefore preferable. Natural perch structure and appearance can contribute to feelings of security and comfort for exotic birds. Previously, many exotic bird owners hung, placed or positioned ladders, perches, and swings wherever possible to try and create a more natural and somewhat comfortable environment. A natural environment produces a relaxed and more confident bird. Problems arise with a birds safety as they travel from one fixture to another with difficulty, and waste is deposited in undesirable locations.
Ladders are an efficient and safe type of play apparatus for birds. When deployed, they must be secured properly. Each end of a perch ladder must be adequately secured on a safe, stable object. A relatively long bridge type play area can be created by strapping ladders together, or by hanging them from ceilings or fixtures. However, known prior art attempts at using ladders with bird perches fail to address issues pertaining to structural integrity and animal safety.
Numerous bird cages and perches are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,068 issued to Segal May 9, 1995 provides a portable exercise device for birds that includes inclined, upwardly extending, ladder sections. The frame, which is carried within a suitcase-like container, can be unfolded to deploy various angular climbing members and traverse support members suitable for exercising and perching. A walkway is disposed near the top, forming a raised peak for perching birds.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,848 issued to Rankin Apr. 30, 1991 discloses a folding travel cage that is stored in a self-contained case and which can be thereafter be unfolded for erection. An internal perch is disposed within the cage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,557 issued to Lovitz Nov. 30, 1993 depicts a modular bird perch system including various interchangeable rods that can be user-configured to fit the size and volume of the cage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,230 issued to Dornetta May 27, 1997 discloses a vertically upright bird perch constructed from a conventional camera tripod. A vertical perch and support platform is disposed atop the arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,384 issued to Courteau on Dec. 9, 1986 shows a vertically upright perch apparatus that emulates a tree. Various perch members with different diameters provide perching options to the confined bird.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,512 issued to Pintavalli on Apr. 30, 1996 shows a cylindrical bird cage with an internal perch.
U.S. Design patent No. 175,292 issued Aug. 8, 19555 shows an upright aviary perch that emulates a tree.
U.S. Design patents Nos. 153,272 issued Apr. 5, 1949 and 400,314 issued Oct. 27, 1998 and show bird perches that include ladder structure.
Despite the attempts of others in this art, I have found that pet birds do not naturally accept conventional perch assemblies quickly and without hesitation. Trees are part of a birds natural habitat and provide a safe world for exploration and resting. When absent from their natural habitat, i.e., trees, birds are vulnerable and their behavior reflects this fact. Uncomfortable birds may hop nervously about while looking in every direction, acting like a “fish out of water.” Many prior art perch designs fail to understand this principle. Many designs suffer from numerous problems, as their usual small size does not facilitate unobstructed movements without sever twisting or jumping. Especially for injured, recovering birds, and older birds, an artificial perch that emulates a tree is exceptionally comfortable and highly desirable.